


Movie Dates

by dayishujia



Series: Request Fills [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Movie Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim forgets about their movie night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Dates

If there is one thing about Tim you could count on, it’s that he was punctual. So when he wasn’t at the manor precisely at 7 O’clock like they agreed a week before, Dick knew he got stood up. 

It wasn’t a real date per-se, but it was sort of. It only wasn’t because Jason and Damian would be there as well, in the Manor, watching movies with them. He forgot why they set it up this way, but it probably had something to do with fulfilling a promise with Damian and… well, he’s not sure why Jason was there. They were both on time, unlike Tim. Dick only stayed and watched the movies with them because it would be a little more than rude to just up and leave. 

It was around midnight that Jason and Damian got fed up with Dick’s sour mood and called it a night. They had just finished The Heat and Dick didn’t complain, only offered to be the one to clean up the mess. Jason and Damian didn’t argue and got out of there, retreating to their car to go home and to their bedroom respectively. 

When he was just about finished re-organizing the living room the way Alfred likes it, everything back where they had got it and no crumbs left on the floor, Dick’s cell phone rang. Shoulders slumping a little further, Dick shuffled over to his phone, lying innocently on the table and ringing to the tune Miracles Happen from the Princess Diaries soundtrack, the song he assigned to Tim’s number. 

Dick pouted at Tim’s name and picture on the screen of his cellphone for a moment before deciding to answer, because he could never really ignore Tim, no matter how he hurts his feelings. “…Hello?”

“Dick,” Tim’s voice was smooth and clear, like he didn’t just snap a bit of Dick’s heart. He did sound a little tired and Dick could help but wonder what Tim had been doing instead of coming over to watch movies. “I just got a call from Jason.”

Dick frowned a little more. Of course Jason would be the one to butt in and tattle to Tim. “Did you?” Dick moved the phone to his other ear and plopped down on the couch.

Tim hummed. “Said you’re a pouting, whimpering mess.”

“Great.” Dick sprawled himself over the couch, not caring if it was improper. Alfred wouldn’t be up and about at this hour. 

“Dick, I’m sorry I forgot,” Tim apologized, with enough wits to sound just a little sad. That fucker, Dick thought. “I got busy and lost track of time. Let me make it up to you.”

Dick was silent for a moment. Of course he wanted to hang out with Tim, he had been looking forward to it all week. It was Tim who didn’t seem like he wanted to hang out with Dick. 

“Dick?” This time, Tim sounded a little unsure. It was only a slight difference in his voice, but Dick still caught it and it fixed the uncertainty in Dick. 

Dick squirmed a little on the couch, now trying to contain is happiness. He could never really be mad at Tim for long. Not when they were kids and not even when Tim wasn’t talking to him. “What do you have in mind?” His grin was so wide, he was sure Tim could hear it through the phone.

Tim chuckled and Dick thought that was the most beautiful sound he heard all week. “I have the new Captain America movie, why don’t you come over and we can order some Chinese.”

Dick responded quickly, “Make it a pizza and you got a deal.” There wasn’t a chance he wasn’t going to go see Tim whether or not they ate Chinese, pizza, or nothing at all, especially since he was invited. 

“Pizza it is,” Tim agreed. “I’ll see you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> for an anon at tumblr.com


End file.
